


Stuff

by ghostlyhamburger



Series: Smutember 2020 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cum Fetish, Exhibitionism, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Alya likes being a mess
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Smutember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short

Alya always took a picture of herself after sex. She loved when Nino absolutely wrecked her, and she was always eager to document the experience.

Every so often, she shared her pics online, eager to hear how other people would think of her all well-fucked. Nino never minded—he got to have hundreds of internet strangers tell him how amazingly hot his girlfriend was, and he would be reminded of how lucky he was to have her.

She scrolled through the selfies on her phone, choosing which ones she wanted to share with the world. She and Nino had tried some interesting new things, and the pictures turned out fantastic.

In this one, she’d drawn a heart on Nino’s chest with chocolate syrup, and it transferred to a vaguely heart-shaped brown mess on her chest, the chocolate smears the same color as her nipples.

This one, she had Nino take the picture right after she gave him a blowjob, so his cum and her drool leaked from her lips and dripped onto her chest. 

A third picture was a close shot of her pussy, her fingers holding it open so the camera could see Nino’s cum inside her. She remembered that right after taking that picture, she’d swiped up some of his cum with her fingers so she could pop it in her mouth.

Nino was ready to go again almost immediately after that.

Alya made a decision, and posted this third picture. Her fingers were already drifting between her legs as she waited for the comments to roll in.


End file.
